My princess
by Supersparkle
Summary: He is a bad boy she's a pop. They hate each other. What happens when both of them go on vacay with their families and meet each other? Find out in the story! First story I hope you like. I don't own A and A. Rated T for safety.
1. School and Feuds

Ally's POV

Beep! Beep! "Ally get your but in the car right now!" yelled my bff Trish. She was an awesome bff but she got very annoyed easily waking up at 6am to go to school. "bye hon!" yelled my dad as I grabbed my book bag "love you!" I screamed shutting the door. I jumped in Trish's Car and off we went to school.

In case you didn't know I'm a pop so as soon as I opened the hall doors every one said hi. I'm a nice pop so I try to be nice. Then there he was Austin Moon the school's bad boy. "sup princess" he said walking over to me with a small smirk. "Get away blondie" I snapped at him. "touchy are we?" he is always trying to get all the girls at school to like him but he is just full of ego so I always ignore him. " whatever" I said walking away not feeling like debating with him. Every class felt as if it would never end but finally lunch came.

"hi" said Trish coming over "guess what!?"yelled Trish excitedly. "chicken butt!" I randomly exclaimed. "haha no, but its smoothie day!" incase you didn't know Trish is obsessed with smoothies just like im obsessed with pickles. We walked in the lunch room ordered our lunch and sat down at our table to eat. "hi princess!" said Austin coming over with a different girl I'm guessing is hi new gf which he will dump at the end of the day.

Hi like my story or comment sorry if anything is misspelled FYI I do not own Austin and ally or characters. Bye!


	2. Smoothies

Austin's POV

"whatever" said ally walking away. I really hate her she thinks she is the smartest person on earth. Normally all girls like me I'm great looking and I have an awesome personality but Ally doesn't like me. I was cut from my thoughts as Cassidy came "hey Austin I was wondering if you want to go out." she said flirty. "sure" I masked my annoyance with a smile but I wasn't worried I would dump her later anyway. Lunch finally came after class and I was so happy its over.

"hi" Cassidy said forcing my arm to go around her. "sup" I said darkly. I ordered my lunch and walked over to Ally and her latina friend. "hi princess!" I said mockingly with Cassidy under one arm and holding lunch on the other."yo Austin!" yelled my friend Dallas "brb" I said letting Cassidy go and dumping my lunch on the table. "I lost my cellphone at your house, can you bring it tomorrow?" Dallas said. "I can't today is the last day before winter break and my family and I are going to a cabin in Colorado tomorrow" I stated. "fine but give it back when we come again!" "will do" I said. After that I heard a scream and something being spilled I looked back to find Dawson covered in smoothie.


	3. News

Ally's POV

As Austin rushed over to Dallas, Cassidy waited until he was gone. "Look Dawson Austin is mine now so stay away." she said venomously. "I don't like Austin you slut" the next thing was a blur, Cassidy dumped my smoothie on me and laughed in my face as everyone stared.

I quickly punched Cassidy and ran away home. I don't care if it's still school time. As I got home I saw my dad twirl his chair with an exited grin. It slowly faded as he saw me covered in smoothie. "honey what happened?" he asked. "a girl dumped my smoothie on my head" I said glumly.

"go get changed and come down I have great news for you!" he said cheerly as I walked upstairs to take a shower and change.

20mins later-

I slowly walked down stairs to find my dad motioning me to sit. "what's the big news" I asked. "My friends Mimi and Mike Moon told me that we could go with them to their cabin in Colorado, and it's free!" I was so shocked but happy I started jumping. "but, they have a son so you will have to share a room with him" "no prob dad, nothing could ruin this especially because I've never seen snow before" I was ecstatic. "we are leaving tomorrow so y-" I cut him off by running upstairs to pack. I wonder who their son is?

A/N hi guys I will probably post one or two chapters a day but you never know. I don't own A and A or characters.


	4. You!

Austin's POV

Next morning

After all that drama yesterday I decided to skip school and go to the arcade. This morning I woke up at maybe 5am with a pounding headache. I stayed up until 2 so not the best decision. I changed into a T shirt some jeans and hightops.

I took my bags out and stuffed them I the car. I loved going to the cabin every winter and I heard my family is bringing guests. I hope they have someone my age. "Austin I forgot to tell you that you will have to share your room with the daughter because we don't have enough rooms for us and them so the dad will take the guest room and she will sleep in the bunk bed on top of you" mom said sweetly.

After driving for 8 hours straight, I got enough sleep on the back seat. I could see our cabin from the road and apparently the guests were already there. As we parked I spotted the one and only Ally Dawson or as I call her "princess.". She was texting so she didn't see my face. I got out of the car at the same time she did and we bumped into each other."Ow!" she exclaimed aas we both fell to the ground. "omg I'm so sorr-" she looked at me and her stare turned to a glare. " what are you doing here!?" she asked with a shocked face. This winter was just getting better! I could tease her!


	5. Snap

Ally's POV

How could I have not seen this coming! Their last name is Moon and Austin's last name is Moon. Then again Mike is so funny and Mimi is so sweet and Austin is so... well Austin.I couldn't believe my eyes right now!

3hrs later

"Look princess we have to share a room and I dont want you here so listen up" Austin said demandingly. " you stay on your top bunk I stay in my bottom bunk, we act like great friends when our parents are around or my mom will be furious, Got it?!" I quickly snapped back at him by saying " look Moon you cant tell me what to do I go by my rules to enjoy this vacation wich I have never seen snow and I heard it would snow on Monday so you better let me enjoy it or else.." He looked at me with a shocked face and stormed out of the room. I was defenitely the winner this time.

A/N Hi guys sorry I havn't updated in a while but Im back now. I will need you guys to encourage me to keep on writing the story by leaving comments. I will do my best to update atleast 3 times a week or more! Tell me if you have enjoyed it so far and what you think will happen next. Maybe Ill use one of your ideas!


End file.
